Hujan di Pagi Hari
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku akan datang menemanimu saat hujan turun di tengah kesendirianmu../#NHFD/#Future


**INTERVIEW DAN HUJAN**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, banyak typo, monoton, dan masih banyak lagi

.

.

 _Special fic for NaruHina Fluffy Day – Future_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Naruto beberapa kali mendesah malas. Dipandanginya dengan sebal buliran air yang masih menghujani bumi dan membuat basah segala hal yang ditimpanya, termasuk dirinya. Suara gemuruh dan petir terdengar jelas di telinganya, menjadi iringan pelengkap bagi sang hujan yang turun kala itu.

Hujan.

Salah satu peristiwa alam yang sebenarnya kurang disukai oleh sebagian besar manusia. Meskipun hujan termasuk dalam rahmat Tuhan, tak sedikit yang mengeluh bila hujan turun. Gara-gara hujan, mereka yang tak sempat berlindung menjadi kebasahan. Hujan pula yang sering menghambat pekerjaan dan aktivitas mereka. Apalagi di negara Jepang yang terkenal dengan waktu sibuknya.

Ketika hujan, biasanya orang memiliki dua pilihan. Pertama memilih untuk menerobos hujan dan rela basah kuyup jika dalam keadaan terdesak tanpa membawa perlindungan apapun, baik itu payung atau jas hujan. Kedua, memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk berteduh dari guyuran hujan, dan menunggu hingga hujan mereda.

Untuk orang _sembrono_ seperti Naruto, opsi pertama menjadi pilihannya. Hanya berbekal jaket coklatnya yang tebal, ia nekat menerjang hujan lebat di pagi hari itu demi sebuah alasan penting. Tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk menghalau air yang menembus pakaiannya. Nyatanya, penampilannya kini terlihat cukup berantakan.

Hari ini adalah jadwal bagi Naruto untuk melakukan tes _interview_ di salah satu perusahaan ternama di kotanya. Selama beberapa waktu terakhir, Naruto telah berusaha cukup keras untuk sampai ke tahap ini, dan ia tak akan menyiakannya begitu saja. Demi masa depannya, tentu ia harus siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Terutama dengan hujan yang datangnya tak menentu ini. Demi apapun.. ini masih pertengahan musim panas!

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat, dan bisa diterima, _Kami-sama_.." do'anya terus menerus sambil memacu langkah. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu _interview_ habis. Untung saja saat ini dirinya telah berada di area perusahaan. Ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karenanya. Tinggal masuk ke dalam dan menemui bagian Personalia untuk sesi wawancara, dan menunggu hasilnya. Tapi.. di mana letak ruangannya?

" _Sumimasen_ , ruangan Personalia ada di mana ya?" kebingungan, lelaki bermata biru laut itu bertanya pada seorang perempuan yang duduk sendiri di meja resepsionis. Beberapa detik Naruto menunggu, namun sepertinya ia harus menerima realita bahwa nona resepsionis itu tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Perempuan itu justru menatap kosong pada kaca jendela yang berembun karena percikan air hujan.

Empat sisi siku-siku muncul di pelipis saat tahu bahwa perempuan di depannya ini tengah melamun. Kalau begini, waktu wawancaranya akan habis dan terbuang begitu saja!

Mencoba menahan kesabarannya, Naruto bertanya kembali. Telapak tangannya ikut terulur untuk ia kibas-kibaskan tepat di depan wajah perempuan yang masih terdiam itu.

"Halo.. aku bicara padamu Nona.. Apa kau mendengarku? Tolong katakan sesuatu!"

"Ah, eh, _etto.._ maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yatta _! Akhirnya dia sadar!"_ dalam diri Naruto berteriak kegirangan. Dipandanginya gadis resepsionis itu yang masih menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dan bersalah secara bersamaan. Mata lebar milik gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan polosnya. Mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda berambut durian itu di sini.

Naruto yang menangkap maksud dari tatapan gadis itu, segera menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

"Aa.. begini Nona-" Ia terdiam sejenak, diperhatikannya sebaris nama di _nametag_ yang tertempel di sebelah dada kiri gadis itu. Melihat perilaku Naruto, gadis berambut panjang tersebut mengernyit. Ketika sadar kemana mata biru itu memandang, sontak saja ia memekik,

"Kyaaa! Dasar mesum! Apa yang anda lihat, hah?!" wajahnya seketika berubah warna, dan dengan cepat ia membuat gerakan seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Naruto justru terkekeh pelan mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Gadis ini masih polos rupanya. Dia juga terlalu manis untuk ukuran wanita yang sudah bekerja.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Nona.. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu saja, em.. Hyuuga Hinata- _san_ ," kata Naruto masih mencoba menahan kekehannya.

Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut mendengus, "Kalau itu, anda bisa bertanya langsung pada saya. Tak perlu memandangi saya seperti itu, Tuan..-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Tak perlu memakai embel-embel Tuan," ucap Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah, Naruto- _san_. Memangnya ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?"

"Ku kira kau melupakannya, Nona. Aku kesini karena mendapat panggilan untuk _interview_ ,"

" _Interview_?" beo Hinata, dan dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar," Hinata beralih untuk membuka beberapa map yang berada di satas mejanya. Setelahnya, raut wajahnya berubah seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah.. iya, Naruto- _san_. Anda sudah ditunggu Asuma- _san_ dan Anko- _san_ di rungannya,"

"Nah.. itu dia masalahnya!" celetuk Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto- _san_?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana letak ruangannya, Nona.."

Hinata sedikit memutar bola matanya. Hanya itu rupanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menunjukan ruangannya untuk anda. Mohon ikuti saya," ujar Hinata sopan. Gadis bermata bak mutiara itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. Sementara Naruto beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya bingung. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti ke mana gadis itu melangkah. Naruto sebenarnya tak habis pikir. Gadis dengan nama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu bisa merubah sikapnya dalam sepersekian detik. Dari yang awalnya mengatai dirinya mesum sambil berteriak menahan malu, hingga berbicara penuh santun padanya. Hah.. wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Di sini ruangan personalia, Naruto- _san_ , tempat untuk anda melakukan sesi wawancara," Hinata berujar begitu mereka sampai di depan salah satu ruangan yang dituju oleh Naruto tadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," Hinata membungkukan badannya sedikit, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Saat langkah Hinata tepat di samping Naruto, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu bergumam,

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Manis.."

Hinata terpaku sesaat. Senyum manis menghiasi bibir kecilnya disertai dengan dengusan pelan.

"Huh.. _Aho baka_.." balasnya dengan gumaman pula. Dengan langkah yang dibuat santai, ia terus berjalan melewati Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Naruto juga mendengus mendengar ucapan pelan Hinata. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, dan mulai memasuki ruang yang didominasi oleh warna putih tersebut.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Naruto telah selesai melakukan sesi wawancara. Dari wawancaranya tadi, ia memiliki harapan besar untuk bisa diterima di perusahaan ini. Selain nafkah dan pengalaman bekerja, ternyata ia juga memiliki tujuan lain. Anehnya, tujuannya tersebut baru terlintas di kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hujan masih saja mengguyur kota Tokyo ketika Naruto ingin menuju pintu keluar perusahaan. Setelah selesai _interview,_ ia ingin segera sampai di apartemen mungilnya dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut hangat. Tapi apalah semua itu jika cuaca tak bersahabat dengannya.

Ketika melewati meja resepsionis, alisnya dibuat mengkerut ketika mendapati sang gadis resepsionis masih memperhatikan hujan sama seperti tadi pagi. Apa hujan begitu menarik bagi gadis itu?

"Kuperhatikan kau begitu senang memandang hujan, Nona.." ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri di seberang meja. Tepat di depan Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap dan menoleh pada Naruto yang menumpukan tangannya di bawah dagu. Ekspresi gadis berambut biru gelap langsung berubah datar.

"Rupanya anda, Naruto- _san.._ " ujarnya pelan. "Bagaimana wawancara anda tadi?" tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran.

Naruto menyeringai senang, "Yah.. begitulah. Kurasa Asuma- _san_ dan Anko- _san_ senang dengan jawabanku, dan aku pun langsung diterima. Satu lagi, tolong jangan bicara padaku dalam bahasa formal, Nona Hinata.."

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia sempat salah tingkah, namun dengan cepat berhasil menguasai diri, "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kudengar Anko- _san_ itu orangnya tegas dan begitu detail dalam menilai karyawan. Untung saja waktu _interview_ dulu hanya Asuma- _san_ yang menilaiku,"

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli dengan siapa aku akan melakukan tes wawancara tadi. Yang penting aku sudah berusaha,"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Hmm, kau benar, Naruto- _san_. Lalu kapan kau mulai bekerja di sini?"

"Mulai minggu depan aku sudah mulai bekerja, Hinata."

Hinata kembali salah tingkah saat naruto mengucap namanya. Bahkan kali ini tanpa embel-embel apapun! Hinata akui Naruto begitu menawan sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tapi, _Kami-sama_.. apapun itu jangan sampai ia pingsan hanya karena pesona lelaki berambut pirang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Dan setelah ini kau tak akan sendirian lagi ketika memandang hujan.." tambah Naruto.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang suka memperhatikan hujan, apalagi ketika sedang sendirian. Rasanya begitu damai dan menenangkan, Naruto- _san_ ," mata Hinata teralih menatap rintik hujan kembali.

"Sungguh? Kupikir lebih bagus jika aku menemanimu, Hinata. Dengan begitu, akan ada orang yang siap sedia menyadarkanmu jika kau melamun nanti,"

"Lalu kau akan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu begitu saja?" sahut Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Kau pasti tahu maksudku, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng cuek, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto _-san_."

"Setelah ini aku akan melamar pekerjaan lain, Hinata. Pekerjaan yang sangat berat dan membutuhkan banyak perjuangan dari sebelumnya,"

"Kau bahkan baru diterima bekerja, Naruto- _san_. Bagaimana mungkin kau mau melamar pekerjaan lain?!" tanya Hinata skeptis. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang malah menunjukan sikap yang sebaliknya. Laki-laki bermata safir itu nampak percaya diri.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Hinata. Sebab ini bukan sembarang pekerjaan. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang menyangkut hidup seseorang, di mana aku memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu menjaga, menyanyangi, dan bersama dengan orang itu seumur hidupku,"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjadi perawat?" tanya Hinata yang masih belum paham akan kata-kata Naruto.

"Bukan perawat, Hinata.. lebih tepatnya pendamping,"

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!" pekik Hinata sedikit terkejut. Apa Naruto sehat?

"Iya.. aku akan melamar seseorang dan menjadikan diriku sebagai pendampingnya. Itu kalau ia mau jadi pendampingku, hehe.." kekehnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Naruto, wajah Hinata sedikit berubah muram. Dan.. kenapa pula ia harus memasang raut seperti itu. Wajar kan kalau lelaki seperti Naruto memiliki kekasih.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Saat aku melamar gadis itu nanti, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya,"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau belum paham rupanya. Tentu saja karena gadis yang kumaksud itu dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Eh?!" kali ini Hinata benar-benar terkejut hingga tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Kupastikan kau tak akan memandang hujan dalam keadaan sendiri karena aku akan selalu bersamamu di kala hujan turun. Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi, calon pendampingku. _Jaa_.." setelah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, Naruto pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Hinata tahu hujan merupakan salah satu rahmat Tuhan. Tapi.. apakah kehadiran Naruto serta keinginan pemuda itu termasuk ke dalamnya? Jika memang demikian, apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Hinata selain menerimanya dengan hati terbuka. Yah.. sekali lagi, karena itu adalah rahmat Tuhan.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Kritik dan sarannya?

Terima kasih...


End file.
